


Memories Of An Idol

by GanglyLimbs



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9095425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GanglyLimbs/pseuds/GanglyLimbs
Summary: Weiss gets a phone call. Ruby tries to help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I know Weiss's grandfather probably died before Weiss was born, but she seems to really idolize him and I want her to have one person in her family she could look up to. And so I wrote this. I hope you enjoy.

The sun was bright in the sky, the wind had a slight chill announcing fall’s approach. Weiss sat on one of the benches in Beacon’s courtyard, listening to the sound of students walking and talking around her. She closed her eyes and let out a long sigh. It wasn’t  that the phone call had been unexpected. She knew it would come. Eventually. But to have it now? When she was so far away from Atlas? 

Weiss’s shoulders slumped. 

“Weiss!” 

Weiss’ thoughts ground to a halt at the sound of her name. She narrowed her eyes at the ground before standing up and walking, as quickly as she could without making it seem like she was running away, from the shrill voice that had cut through the crowd. 

“Weiss! Wait!” 

Weiss walked a bit faster. 

“Weiss!”

She was now considering full on sprinting. 

“Weiss, didn’t you hear me calling for you?” A hand grabbing her arm pulled Weiss to a stop. 

Weiss had to suppress another sigh. Of course. She was stupid to think she could outwalk someone whose semblance was speed _. “What _ , Ruby?” 

“Weiss, we made plans for dinner remember? We have that test tomorrow and we were going to bring our food to our room and I, uh, I thought we were going to make it a date and-” Ruby stopped in her rambling, giving Weiss a squeeze from where her hand was still wrapped around Weiss’ wrist. “Weiss? Is something wrong?” 

“No, Ruby. Nothing is wrong. I just forgot, ok.” Weiss refused to look at the girl. She started walking away, glad that Ruby let go of her wrist.  

“Ok, well. That doesn’t really assure me. You never really forget anything. You’re Weiss Schnee!” Ruby said it like it was supposed to mean  _ something _ , but all it did was irritate Weiss more. When Weiss didn’t say anything, Ruby continued, a bit nervous now. “ And, um, well, you’re walking away from our dorms. You know. Where we’re going to study. Because that’s what dorms are for. Studying.” Ruby stayed by her side as she continued to talk and Weiss knew that the girl was playing with her hands. An anxious habit. 

“I know.” Weiss kept walking. She held her head high as her heels clicked against the sidewalk. 

“...We’re still walking the wrong way.” 

_ “I know _ .”  Weiss ground out. “Really, Ruby. Just leave me alone.” 

“Weiss.” Ruby was suddenly in front of her, her silver eyes looking her over. Weiss knew it was all in concern but all it was doing was graining on her nerves. She clenched her fists and brushed past Ruby, not caring that she knocked the girl aside. “Weiss, wait! What’s wrong?” 

Weiss spun around, startling Ruby. “ _ Nothing _ . Nothing is wrong, ok. I want to be alone. Can’t you let me have that?” 

Ruby looked too shocked to speak and really? Weiss didn’t care.

She kept walking. Ruby did not follow. 

~

It was past midnight when Weiss finally opened the door to her dorm room. Everything was dark and it looked like the others were asleep. Weiss was grateful. The last thing she wanted to do was answer any questions. Quietly sneaking her way in, she started to get dressed for bed. 

“Weiss?” 

Even though it was whispered, that didn’t stop Weiss from jumping out of her skin. She whipped around to see silver eyes staring back at her. “Ruby? You scared me half to death!” 

Ruby pulled her blanket up closer to her chest, eyes looking down. “Sorry.” 

Something like guilt nagged at Weiss, causing her frown to soften. “No, it’s fine. What are you doing up?” 

“I was. I was waiting for you.” Ruby was still clutching her covers tightly. 

Weiss tilted her head, forgetting her anger at being spooked. “Why?”

It took Ruby a minute to answer. “We watched the news today.” Weiss tensed, sensing where this is going. “I heard about your grandfather.” 

Weiss turned around and continued to get dressed for bed. “I don’t want to talk about it.” 

“Why?” Ruby fully sat up. “You’re obviously upset about it.” 

“And that’s why I don’t want to talk about it.” Weiss replied, voice cold. She could feel Ruby’s eyes staring a hole in her back. 

“Weiss, you’re my girlfriend. And you know we’re always here if you want to talk-” 

“I said.” Weiss slammed her fist against a nearby desk. “I don’t. Want to. Talk about it.” 

When she turned to look, make sure that Ruby understood, she saw that Ruby had retreated back beneath her covers. “Ok.” Ruby squeaked out. 

Weiss finished dressing in silence, though she could still feel Ruby staring at her. Then she climbed into bed and closed her eyes. 

She did not sleep. 

No matter how much she tossed and turned, her mind wouldn’t stop racing. Racing with memories, racing with words that were said and not said. Racing with how she was reacting and all the emotion that building up in her. Racing with how she was treating Ruby, her  _ partner _ . Finally she sighed and opened her eyes, staring up at the ceiling. 

“I only knew my grandfather for a short period of time.” There was a long moment of silence, as Weiss waited for Ruby to answer. Nothing.  _ She probably fell asleep. Or is ignoring you.  _ “Dust is our world but it is not kind to our bodies. My grandfather was ill from all the mining he did long before I was born. But I did know him.” 

“He. He would tell me all sorts of stories. Of being a hunter. Of mining in dangerous situations. He could tell a story for hours about all the amazing adventures he had. It had always fascinated me. It was him who made me want to become better. To be better. I never wanted to leave his side and never understood why he always had to go. Why all those nurses were there with him. I was young.” Weiss took a shaky breath. 

“Eventually, I was told of the poisoning. And why we couldn’t see Papa as much as we used to. Everything the doctors were doing wasn’t working and he was getting worse. And then, one day, we stopped seeing him all together.” 

Weiss stopped, realising that she was more than likely talking to a sleeping room. Then a small voice piped up. “The dust poison?” 

Weiss allowed herself a small smile, a part of her pleased that somebody was listening to the thoughts she’s been thinking over all day. “The dust poison had paralyzed his lower half and was spreading throughout his body. It was only a matter of time before it reached his heart. When I heard the news, all I could do was wait for the day we would hear that he had died.”

“I’ve been waiting for this phone call for awhile. So I’m not upset that my grandfather died. I’m upset that he died with me a million miles away from him. I. I just wish I could have said goodbye.” 

Ruby was silent again. This time, Weiss waited. “There’s...always the funeral, right? You can say goodbye there?” 

Weiss snorted. “If I go back to Atlas, my father would never allow me to leave again. At least, not without all these conditions that he would want to push onto me. Besides, there’s no way I could get to Atlas without his money or help and I  _ refuse _ to ask for it.”

“Well, um, I’m sure...I mean...” Again, there was silence. But this time, it felt more comfortable as Weiss  _ felt _ Ruby trying to figure a way to solve this problem. And wasn’t that what made her fall in love with the silver eyed girl? Her hopefulness? “Wait, Weiss! We could hold a funeral for him here!” 

Weiss sat up and leaned over the side of her bed to stare down at Ruby. “What?” 

Ruby was smiling and Weiss could see the thoughts running through her head. “Yeah. We could totally hold a funeral for him! I’ll ask the headmaster is it’s alright, although I don’t know why it wouldn’t be, and Blake should know of a silent place we could hold it and Yang absolutely knows people who could get us everything we need and I’m sure JNPR would love to help us and-” 

“Ruby.” Weiss stopped her. 

Ruby’s mouth snapped closed. She shrunk against her bed. “Yeah?” 

Weiss smiled. “That’d be lovely. Thank you.” 

Ruby blossomed again, practically bouncing in her seat. “Great. Tomorrow we can get started and-” 

“Great. Tomorrow.” Yang called out, startling them both. She sounded grumpy as she rolled over in her bed. “I’m glad you two made up but some of us are trying to sleep.” 

Ruby and Weiss stared at each other. Then they burst out giggling. “Ok, ok. We’re going to bed.” 

They gave each other another soft smile before both settled back into bed. This time, when Weiss closed her eyes, her mind was no longer racing. 

“Hey, Ruby?”

“Yeah, Weiss.” 

“...Thanks.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments And Criticisms Welcomed.


End file.
